Long long ago
by DBZVelena
Summary: Yaoi hints, Duo and Heero


Title: Long long ago  
Author: DBZVelena  
Rating: you tell me!  
Disclaimer: chars not mine, story is mine.  
  
Heero silently entered the room of the orphanage. It was a few years after the war, and after a lot of soul-searching,  
he had decided that living without Duo wasn't worth living. Stupid actually, since he had always known he felt more  
than just friendship for the loud mouth baka. After deciding that he needed Duo, he had gone out to find him.  
  
And he did, in an orphanage on L2. taking care of war orphans. Something unlike he had expected, last he had  
heard from Duo was that he would go back to Hilde. But a part of him was glad Duo wasn't with Hilde, that made  
things easier he thought.  
  
And right now Heero was standing in the doorway. Looking at Duo's back. Duo was sitting on a huge beanbag type thing,  
surrounded by children.  
  
"Long long ago, when the world was still young there lived a young man. He lived in a castle, way up in the highest tower."  
  
Heero suddenly realized Duo had started a story for the kids, probably reading from that huge book he was holding.  
  
One of the kids raised his hands.  
  
Duo chuckled. "What is it Kevin?"  
  
The kid stood up. "Is this going to be another one of those sad story's where the prince marries the wrong one?"  
  
Now Duo laughed, a deep unrestrained laugh. Heero couldn't help him self and moved closer, interested in what Duo was  
going to say.  
  
"What if it is Kevin? Do you mind?"  
  
The kid crossed his arms in a pout. "I want Prince Heero to marry the right person for a change, I don't like it  
when he get stuck with the horrible witch girl."  
  
Duo smiled. "That's because it a true story, if it had been a fairy tale I'd start with "one upon a time"  
instead of long long ago."  
  
Heero had not really registered that the kid had said Prince Heero, or else his attention hadn't left Duo for  
another second. He had actually been busy getting a chair so he could listen to Duo's story.  
  
The kid thought about what Duo had said, and then sat back down again.  
  
"Ok, where was I.....ow yea. Long Long ago, when the world was still young there lived a young man. He lived in a castle,  
way up in the highest tower. He lived there because he had a fear of losing something. He was afraid of losing his heart.  
Not to somebody that might cut it out, no he was afraid that if he came down from his tower. He'd fall in love, and then  
lose his heart to somebody. then that somebody wouldn't love him back and he'd die of a broken heart. So he lived alone, in  
his tower."  
  
Some kids entered the room and sat with the rest of the kids around Duo. Heero had found a chair, and was sitting in a  
corner. So he could listen to Duo, without him noticing.  
  
"One day prince Heero's parents had enough of their son always living alone in his tower. So they had decided to find  
him a bride. A big ball was given, and girls from all kingdoms came from miles afar. But still the prince would not  
leave his tower. The queen was very angry, so she sent one of her most trusted servants to fetch the boy."  
  
One of the kids yelled "go Max, to your prince." The other kids laughed.  
  
Duo grinned. "So you have heard this story already? Well don't spoil it for the rest ok?"  
  
Then Duo continued the story, meanwhile Heero hadn't missed a single word since Duo had mentioned Prince Heero for the  
second time.  
  
"The servant in question was called Maxwell, but most of his friend called him Max. And since the queen wasn't a fool,  
she had given him the key to Prince Heero's room. So if he would not come out on his own, the servant was aloud to  
drag him out. So when the servant came to the door of the prince's room. He knocked softly. "Prince Heero? Your presence is  
requested by your mother. She wants you to attend the ball." A very rude reply came from behind the door, I'm not going to  
mention it, since there are little ones listening. Max, upset that the prince didn't want to come out, and because  
he had insulted him without even knowing him, decided to knock again. "Please sir, don't make me come in to drag you out.  
It would be very unpleasant." The response was that the door was locked. Max became angry, the queen had given him an  
assignment, and he would fulfill it. So Max took out the key, the queen had given him, and unlocked the door. Stepping  
inside, he noticed that the prince wasn't even dressed yet. And knowing that he couldn't very well drag his prince down  
stairs wearing nothing but his underwear. So he decided to first help with getting dressed. But when Max spoke, prince  
Heero spun around, startled that somebody had entered his tower. Than somebody had dared to entered his tower. Prince Heero  
started to rapidly become very very angry. "How dare you enter my tower, nobody is aloud to enter my tower. Especially  
servants." Max bowed his head. "I'm sorry my lord, but your mother has ordered me to get you to the ball at all costs. But  
I'm sure that sir wants to get dressed first." This made the Prince aware that he was only wearing his underwear. So quickly  
he walked to his closet. But Max, thinking that prince Heero was going to hide him self, followed him deeper in to the tower.  
That's how they ended up standing in front of each other next to the huge closet. And Max couldn't help him self but think  
how handsome his prince really was."  
  
A young woman came walking in to the room. "Dinner time! Duo will finis the story some other time ok?"  
  
The kids wile sighing and groaning left the room reluctantly.  
  
"So Heero how did you like my story?" Duo said, without turning around to see him. As if he had eyes in the back of his head.  
  
"How did you know I was there?" Heero asked, surprised that he'd been caught.  
  
"Ow come on, It's me your talking to. Shinigami, God of death, king of stealth and all that crap. Did you really think a few  
years of peace would dull my senses so much that I wouldn't know who's behind me? If nothing else, living here has sharpened  
them, those kids can be worse than I was."  
  
Duo now turned and faces Heero. And Heero had to admit, that Duo was now more handsome than he'd ever been.  
Peace had been good to him, Heero mused.  
  
"So what brings you here? Come to see an old friend? Or do you need me to save the world again?" Duo asked, wile tugging his  
bangs behind his ears.  
  
"I came here looking for you, I..." Now that he was here Heero just couldn't say it. Afraid of risking all his heart and  
losing it.  
  
"Tell me Heero, why are you here instead of with Relena, married with kids of ya own? Why did you come all this way  
from earth. And don't say you were in the neighborhood hood. Cause I know you came on a direct transport here, not stops  
in between. Yes Heero, I've kept tabs on ya all that time." Duo was now moving towards Heero, slowly, very slowly. Giving  
Heero time to escape. But Heero didn't want to escape. He'd been running from him self long enough, it was time to risk it.  
  
"Duo, I..."  
  
Heero didn't get any further. cause soft lips prevented him from speaking. Heero closed his eyes, he was finally where he  
wanted to be. Finally home.  
  
After a wile, when lack of air forced them apart. Heero looked in those beautiful eyes, that he knew he'd never let  
slip away again.  
  
"How did you know?" Heero asked, holding Duo on his lap.  
  
"I've always known Heero, I was just waiting for you to realize it too. You were always afraid of losing your heart. But  
sometimes you have to risk it, to gain true love."  
  
"Duo..." Heero sighed, burying his head in Duo's chest. Knowing that this was where he belonged.  
  
And they lived happily ever after.  
  
The end.


End file.
